


Un petit tablier à dentelles

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aprons, Autofellatio, Crack, Gen, Hallucinations, Inappropriate Humor, Two Shot, lacy frilly aprons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Orochimaru, alité, pondère sur la tenue et l'attitude de Kabuto envers lui. mais qu'est ce qu'un tablier à dentelles vient faire dans cette affaire ?<br/>2nd volet ; Où Kabuto suggère à Orochimaru qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même... preuve à l'appui. <br/>3ème : Des effets secondaires aux médicaments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Philosophie sur une table d'autopsie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332954) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un petit tablier à dentelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Orochimaru, Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** humour (bête)  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** sur une idée de Sakoni/Koklico (à savoir, "pourquoi Kishimoto ne lui a-t-il pas fait un petit tablier quand il préparait le repas, ou les médicaments peu importe, d’Orochimaru? je sais qu’il ne l’a pas dessiné comme ça, mais chaque fois que je repense à ce chapitre, je me souviens qu’il en porte un. Avec des bords dentelés." ...youpi, maintenant je n’arrive plus à me défaire de cette idée non plus !! he ben y’a plus qu’à contaminer le cerveau des autres avec...)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Maudit soit Sarutobi et maudits soient ses sceaux… Depuis l’attaque de Konoha et la perte de ses bras, Orochimaru avait également perdu le repos. La douleur l’empêchait de vraiment dormir, la fièvre lui donnait des cauchemars dont il préférait soigneusement taire les images. Et ces stupides ninja mal éduqués qui voulaient à toute force lui venir en aide et faisaient bon dieu de merde trop de _bruit_!

Ah mais ! même sans bras, il n’était pas encore complètement impotent. Il n’avait pas _besoin_ d’être assisté à ce point. Et réduire en bouillie les importuns pour les faire taire, c’était toujours possible. D’ailleurs, la colère aidant, il y était peut-être même encore plus prompt. C’était juste moins propre qu’autrefois.

« Ahlala, à peine rentré je suis déjà de nouveau bon pour le ménage… »

Quand c’était Kabuto qui le tançait, curieusement, il n’osait plus rien dire. Il se contentait de le regarder faire, d’un air hagard. Le jeune homme s’occupait de changer les draps avec un « tss » réprobateur, comme s’il avait affaire à un "petit accident nocturne" au lieu d’une flaque de sang frais, laisser le cadavre dans un coin pour s’en occuper plus tard, et lui administrer ses médicaments, de gré ou de force.

Effarant comme entre les mains de ce jeune insolent, Orochimaru avait la désagréable impression de n’être plus qu’un enfant mal élevé dont un parent aimant s’occuperait avec une persévérance exemplaire. Carrément dérangeant, même, à vrai dire. Ça devait être la fièvre, qui lui donnait ces idées tordues, sans nul doute… s’il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, sûr qu’il ne se laisserait pas traiter ainsi. Il y avait des moments où il se disait qu’en fait, ça faisait carrément plaisir à son subordonné de le materner. Là, on entrait dans le bord vraiment terrifiant de cette affaire...  
Hélas, il n’avait pas franchement le choix. S’il voulait guérir, il était bien obligé d’endurer les manières condescendantes de Kabuto à son chevet.

Grands yeux noirs derrière ses sages lunettes rondes, (faux ?) sourire aimable, queue-de-cheval argentée bien tirée, tenue violette irréprochable, petit sachet de médicaments en main… quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau un peu trop parfait.

« Kabuto…  
\- Oui Maître ?  
\- Tu ne portais pas un tablier, hier ?  
\- Un tablier ? »  
Orochimaru hocha la tête en silence ; oui, un tablier de soubrette, blanc, bien repassé, avec une petite poche sur le devant, et un peu de dentelle sur les bords… il aurait juré en avoir vu un récemment.

« Non. Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Oh, pour rien…  
\- Je ne porte déjà pas de blouse pour travailler sur mes cobayes, ces trucs me gênent plus qu’autre chose…  
\- Tu n’en as pas un quelque part ?  
\- Non. Pas du tout... Vraiment pas.  
\- Hn-hn.  
\- Il faudrait ?  
\- Non, non… »

Orochimaru resta encore quelques minutes à le fixer en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? …hem, en plus de vos bras, je veux dire ?  
\- Hein ? si, si, ça va. Presque. »  
Si l’on excluait le méchant grincement de dents à la mention de ses bras. Nooon, bien sûr que non ça n’allait pas, pas du tout, même ! Mais il n’allait quand même s’en plaindre, son subordonné s’ingénierait à le réconforter.  
« Bon. Autre chose, Maître ?  
\- Non. Ça ira. Donne-moi ces machins, pour ce qu’ils sont efficaces, et ti- retire-toi.  
\- …Bien. »

Orochimaru avala cette fois ses remèdes sans rechigner et sans plus vitupérer leur inefficacité. Même s’il n’en pensait pas moins. Sans doute parce qu’il était toujours fixé sur l’image fantomatique de ce foutu tablier… Ça devait définitivement être la fièvre qui lui donnait des visions bizarres. La fièvre, ou bien un effet secondaire des médicaments ? Un instant, il fut tenté de rappeler Kabuto pour lui poser la question. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait à y perdre ?  
Voyons : "Kabuto, est-ce que par hasard les drogues bizarres dont tu me bourres me donneraient des hallucinations ?" Hm ?  
"Des hallucinations, Maître ? _quel genre_ d’hallucinations ?"

Non. Impossible. Il lui restait encore un peu de fierté, que diable. Tant qu’il s’imaginerait le voir affublé d’un petit tablier, en train de jouer diligemment le rôle de l’épouse modèle, aux fourneaux, au ménage et pire encore, il en serait bien incapable…

Rhâa, vraiment, maudit soit Sarutobi et maudits soient ses putain de sceaux…


	2. Jamais mieux servi que par soi-même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Orochimaru, privé de ses bras et cloué au lit par la douleur, se voit réduit à essayer un remède miracle non conventionnel suggéré par Kabuto... au péril de son image mentale personnelle, et peut-être de la vôtre aussi au passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jamais mieux servi que par soi-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Orochimaru, Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** crack/PWP  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Naruto, Orochimaru, masturbation/auto-fellation »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français [LJ]  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : entre l’attaque de Konoha et la défection de Sasuke  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200

Depuis l’attaque manquée sur Konoha, les quartiers généraux d’Otogakure résonnent régulièrement des gémissements d’Orochimaru.

« J’ai mal. J’ai _mal_ ! Tes médicaments n’agissent pas. Je veux autre chose, de plus efficace. Espèce de charlatan !  
\- Le sortilège a supprimé la vie directement dans vos cellules. J’ai pu en sauver certaines mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour lutter contre et tout rétablir. Vous avez là un mélange de tissus nécrosés contre lesquels votre système immunitaire se bat et de tissus encore vivants qui peinent à se régénérer ; vos nerfs sont à vifs.  
\- Épargne-moi tes explications verbeuses, au moins, si tu es incapable d’y changer quoi que ce soit ! »

Kabuto ne se laisse pas impressionner par ces coups de sang. Il a l’habitude des patients récalcitrants, et, s’il ne peut user sur son seigneur de ses trucs habituels pour mater ses cobayes, il lui reste toujours certains recours :

« Si les médications ne marchent pas, il vous reste toujours les vieilles méthodes traditionnelles pour vous soulager.  
\- Pff. »

En temps normal, nul doute qu’Orochimaru l’aurait envoyé paître avec force sarcasmes. Cette fois, la douleur a le dernier mot et il lui offre une chance :

« Dis toujours ?  
\- Vous savez, l’excuse « pas ce soir, j’ai la migraine » ? c’en est une bien mauvaise : un bon orgasme distrait l’esprit de ses pensées noires où l’enferme la souffrance et diminue la douleur physique en forçant la sécrétion d’endorphines. À condition de l’obtenir, bien sûr. »

Orochimaru fixe son …bras droit / homme de main / homme à tout faire… son second, incrédule. Prend-il donc à ce point sa fonction au sérieux, ou se moque-t-il de lui ?

Ça doit être l’option « moquerie », sans doute...

« Enfin bon, votre problème à vous ne vient pas d’une simple hypertension artérielle et sera plus difficile à régler ainsi. Mais l’idée générale est là. »

_Offres-tu de me ..?_ Il ne peut se forcer à prononcer ces mots. Tant mieux d’ailleurs car apparemment la réponse serait,  
 _Non_ , pas vraiment

« Dans votre cas pas de branlette vu l’état de vos deux bras, mais vous n’avez pas besoin de signes incantatoires pour utiliser une autre partie de votre corps. »

Et sans transition, et surtout sans lui proposer d’aide, ce petit con remonte ses lunettes pour masquer un demi-sourire, et prend congé :

« Bien, sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser au calme et retourner à mon laboratoire. Reposez-vous bien. »

Et Kabuto de l’abandonner comme ça, sur une suggestion aussi tordue, et sans même la promesse concrète d’un nouvel anti-douleur !

Hélas, rester en colère contre Kabuto absent n’avance pas Orochimaru à grand-chose et le fatigue.

Quand son indignation finit par se changer en rancune sourde, livré à lui-même pour encore quelques heures, il ne peut s’empêcher de tourner et retourner cette idée dans sa tête.

Pourquoi pas après tout... qu’a-t-il à perdre à essayer ? sa dignité ? Elle a déjà été salement malmenée depuis qu’il est cloué au lit, impotent, et de toute façon personne n’est là pour le voir…

Et qu’a-t-il a gagné ? comme le suggère Kabuto, au moins si ça ne marche pas, un peu de distraction. Et il a déjà fait pire par le passé…

Étirer son cou pour atteindre l’entrejambe sans avoir à déplacer le reste de son corps, ça c’est simple. Il n’a juste encore jamais tenté cela sur lui-même. C’est sans doute le moment de tester. Personne n’est là pour l’observer (et quand bien même, si quelqu’un venait à l’apercevoir à se livrer à cet exercice, le quidam n’aurait rien à dire – dans le pire des cas, Orochimaru le tuerait sur place et puis basta – et Kabuto n’a aucun intérêt à venir rôder par ici de sitôt, ce petit con est capable de lui avoir donné cette suggestion juste pour voir, sans tenir le moins du monde à observer s’il la mettrait à exécution ou non).

À demi assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé sur des coussins, les jambes relevées, il prend plusieurs inspirations profondes, révisant ce qu’il s’apprête à faire et tentant de se mettre en condition. Il n’est pas exactement dans l’état d’esprit pour un moment de détente, et il ne se serait pas cru capable d’expérimenter sur lui-même dans des circonstances pareilles, mais finalement, he bien, l’idée ne lui répugne pas.

Quant à l’état d’esprit, maintenant qu’il se détend, ça peut s’arranger. Certes, ses bras sont fichus et ça l’énerve, mais le reste de son corps est toujours aussi beau et presque aussi performant, à peine diminué par la douleur. Vraiment, il est heureux de l’habiter. Sans ce petit contretemps, il serait une réussite parfaite.

Les modifications apportées à son corps ont rapproché sa peau de mammifère de celle d’un reptile : elle a maintenant une qualité légèrement plus squameuse, très lisse, douce, et surtout glabre : s’il conserve une pilosité aux endroits habituels, son torse et ses membres sont exempts de poils, ils n’arborent même pas de duvet comme le ferait une jeune fille, même le plus léger qui soit.

Il distend sa colonne vertébrale cervicale et allonge son cou, étirant tout ce qu’il contient – moelle épinière, nerfs, trachée, œsophage, muscles – sans rien claquer : tout malade et affaibli qu’il soit, cette propriété-là de son corps est toujours intacte.

La tête entre les cuisses, il a un angle d’attaque imprenable sur ses propres parties. Jamais encore il n’avait pensé à les observer de si près. Et...

…il conclut finalement qu’il peut très bien s’en passer. Il préfère ne pas voir ce qu’il fait. Il les connaît par cœur par le toucher et ça lui suffit. Les contempler de près est trop étrange.

Essayer de se servir seulement de sa langue pour lécher et envelopper sa verge lui procure comme espéré des sensations agréables, mais aussi un inconfort moral. Un tel geste lui semble encore par trop bizarre. (L’idée qu’il puisse s’y habituer, à la longue, s’il renouvelle l’expérience, et même en venir à l’aimer, pour l’instant il la repousse.)

En revanche, s’il ferme les yeux, se concentre son ressenti sur ses autres sens, et ne pense plus à ce qu’il fait, se prendre lui-même en bouche, quasiment jusqu’à la garde, ça n’est pas pire que d’extraire une épée magique de sa propre gorge.

La tiédeur de ses organes le surprend, mais ça n’a rien de désagréable, au contraire. L’odeur de l’excitation fait son office ses propres phéromones agissent sur lui-même. Le goût de sa chair n’a finalement rien de rebutant, et il se sent ainsi étonnamment complet.

C’est quelque chose de vivant qui occupe là sa bouche, sa langue et ses lèvres, et c’est aussi lui-même. Et l’action de sa gorge sur sa chair le comble. Acteur et bénéficiaire à la fois, il n’a pas à se soucier des erreurs que pourraient commettre un partenaire ou du manque de réactivité d’un esclave passif. Il tâtonne bien un peu, mais trouve à répondre à chacune de ses propres attentes.

L’orgasme s’accompagne de cette pensée incongrue :  
 _Je suis le meilleur !_

Et Orochimaru s’étranglerait avant de le reconnaître, mais Kabuto avait raison : le plaisir qu’il tire de cette expérience, doublé de ce contentement mental, prend – pour un temps au moins – le pas sur sa douleur physique et ses frustrations.


	3. Effets secondaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Orochimaru, alité, pondère les effets principaux et secondaires de ses médicaments. Et le nom de son bras droit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Effets secondaires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Orochimaru, Kabuto ; mention de Sarutobi  
>  **Genre :** entre angst bizarre et humour débile  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** "kabuto"  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Note :** ceci a été écrit plusieurs années avant que la back-story de Kabuto soit enfin révélée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900

Maudit, maudit, maudit Sarutobi. Orochimaru aurait dû le tuer beaucoup plus tôt, quand il était encore digne d’estime, avant de se décrépir autant. Il aurait dû le tuer dès la nomination de Minato à sa succession. Avant qu’il ne devienne vieux et laid, quand il était encore un shinobi, un homme plein de vigueur, quand Orochimaru pouvait encore le considérer comme son maître. Ç’aurait peut-être été plus difficile encore, mais à le tuer dans de telles circonstances il aurait prouvé définitivement qu’il l’avait dépassé.

En réalité malgré son âge, Sarutobi est resté assez fort, avec ses saletés de sceaux, Orochimaru l’a constaté à ses dépends. Sa défaite n’en est que plus cuisante.

Il revoit leur combat et a envie de mordre quelque chose jusqu’à le broyer, par dépit. Il aurait voulu torde le cou de ce vieux singe, mais c’est devenu impossible. Chaque fois qu’il y pense, la douleur et la lourdeur dans ses bras se rappelle à lui. Il souffre dans sa chair et dans son cœur. La blessure est plus profonde que ce tout à quoi il se serait attendu, dans les deux cas.

Il revoit la peau vieillie - qu’il craint tant pour lui-même - les taches de lune, les rides, toutes ces rides... la déchéance du vieil homme. Ce vieux fou qui osait juger sa conduite ! Le fantôme de son maître dans ce visage enlaidi par l’âge. Sarutobi n’a jamais été beau, non, mais il avait son charme, son charisme, surtout auprès de ses élèves. Il peut constater tous les ravages de l’âge.

Hors de question qu’il finisse ainsi, Orochimaru veut continuer à vivre, vivre pour assimiler toute la force du monde. Il ne vieillira jamais.

Son sourire content de mourir au combat, l’imbécile ! et son ridicule chapeau en fer-blanc. Le rictus du Shinigami et le sourire de Sarutobi sous son casque. Tenue de combat sortie des boules anti-mites, lamentable, risible, à pleurer. Écho d’une splendeur qu’il n’a plus depuis longtemps et d’une époque révolue.

Pour une raison stupide, Orochimaru se focalise sur ce casque, symbole de sa décrépitude. Un éclair le secoue de ses sombres ruminations. Oh non, surtout ne plus penser à ce casque, ne pas prononcer son nom...

Le spasme ravive sa douleur. De rage, il donne des coups de pieds dans ses draps, dans le matelas.

Alerté par son agitation - ne pas prononcer son nom, pense hystériquement Orochimaru - son homme de main vient aux nouvelles.

« Tes médicament ne marchent pas, gronde Orochimaru en guise d’explication.  
\- Ils devraient pourtant. Je sais que vous les avez pris cette fois, je vous les ai administrés moi-même.  
\- He bien non, rien du tout.  
\- Bon. Voyons, ils n’ont pas d’effet secondaire ?  
\- Secondaire ? Mes bras sont morts, tombent en putréfaction, tu es incapable de les régénérer, incapable d’en soulager la douleur, et tu me parles d’effets secondaires ? Y’a pas d’effet _du tout_ , nom de . . . ! »

Malgré les invectives, son subordonné - prononce pas son nom - ne se laisse pas démonter.

« Ces médicaments agissent sur votre système nerveux. Ils pourraient entraîner, éventuellement, des démangeaisons dans d’autres régions du corps, des hallucinations, des cauch-  
\- Des hallucinations ? »

Son médecin réprime un haussement d’épaule et explique,

« Il reste des parts de vous que je ne connais pas, je ne peux pas deviner ce que vous verriez dans ce cas. Ça peut être des serpents roses à pois verts ou Uchiha Sasuke égrenant un chapelet de Sharingan, pour ce que j’en sais... vos cauchemars vous appartiennent, Maître. D’autres patients ont décrit des trucs sans queue ni tête, apparemment en rapport avec leurs angoisses personnelles. Je ne sais pas, » admet-il.

Et en plus il se moque de lui ! Orochimaru s’apprête à le reprendre sur son attitude.

« Kabuto.  
\- Oui Maître ? »

Et soudain devant lui, au sourire du jeune homme se superpose celui de Sarutobi. La vision du casque flotte au-dessus de son visage.

Ça y est, trop tard, il y a pensé !

_ka. bu. to._

Tout se brouille. Il ne voulait pas, non, surtout pas associer son bras droit avec le chapeau en fer-blanc ridicule qui porte le même nom, non non non.

Les yeux dans le vague, il grince  
« Je te déteste, »  
s’adressant peut-être à Kabuto lui-même et peut-être à Sarutobi. Kabuto en tout cas ne se formalise pas du venin qu’il crache. Il met son sursaut d’agressivité sur le compte de ses blessures et de sa maladie. Sans se démonter, il l’oblige doucement mais fermement à se recoucher, tente de l’apaiser.

Si Orochimaru avait été seulement malade et non handicapé en prime, il l’aurait écarté d’un revers de la main. Mais bien sûr, ses bras ne lui obéissent plus et il a hélas besoin d’assistance.

Il se noie dans les images grotesques de Sarutobi en armure. Qui de ses hommes était Yoroi, lequel était Misumi ? Juste des pions, oubliés, balayés. Perdu une de ses armes avec cet échec.

S’il en avait la force, il partirait d’un rire hystérique, de désespoir.

Les suggestions de son aide de camp restent imprimées dans sa mémoire.

Quand il aura le corps de Sasuke-kun, il ira arracher les yeux d’Itachi, se promet-il. Kabuto a parlé d’un chapelet ? Il sait bien qu’il n’existe plus assez de sharingan dans le monde pour cela mais il retient la suggestion :  
Il s’en fera des boucles d’oreille.


End file.
